Hijikata Raiden
(Defender) |Number = 12 |Element= Wind |Team = Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan A Raimon Dreams Red Team |Seiyuu = Yakkun Sakurazuka |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 |debut_anime= Episode 048 |debut_manga= Chapter 24}} Hijikata Raiden (土方 雷電) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven series. He is a midfielder and a defender of Inazuma Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A southern power player with a big heart whose great at taking care of others."'' Appearance He has a big, muscular build and burgundy hair with an orange streak down the middle in the shape of a flame. He also has facial hair and side burns. Hijikata may sometimes be mistaken as to'' not'' be a student. Personality People view him as a "big brother" type, which shows when Endou and his team met him for the first time. This is shown again whenever one of the players in Endou's team is facing hardships. He also helps Gouenji in Season 2 by providing a hiding place for him to hide from the three messengers, who had kidnapped his sister Yuuka, and were threatening to harm her if he didn't join Aliea Academy. He takes care of five younger siblings, which was the main reason why he had to decline Endou's invitation to join the Inazuma Caravan at first. Hijikata is a talented defense player and his main technique is Super Shikofumi. Plot Season 2 Hijikata first appeared when Endou and Kidou saw his brothers playing soccer and took the ball. He shows his hissatsu, Super Shikofumi against Kidou. It was later revealed that he was asked by Onigawara to look after Gouenji while his sister was under Aliea Gakuen's custody. He also helped Gouenji to create Bakunetsu Storm. Season 3 Hijikata is then chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan, and gets a place as a representative. In the match against The Kingdom, he makes Roniejo realize that their families had sent all of them there to play the soccer they desired. After the match, he asks Roniejo to teach him samba, so that he could teach his siblings. Game Inazuma Eleven 2 To get him you need to download a lighthouse key from WiFi. After you get the key, enter the lighthouse. He will be in the room on the right. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 109 *'Dribbling': 141 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 85 *'Technique': 81 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 117 *'Lucky': 76 Hissatsu Anime only *'DF Blade Attack' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Tsunami Boost' *'DF Super Shikofumi' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Thunder Beast' *'DF Super Shikofumi' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'OF Claymore' *'OF Round Spark' *'DF Elephant Press' *'SK Chouwaza!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Claymore' *'OF Kuroshio Ride' *'DF Elephant Press' *'SK Chouwaza!' Keshin *'KH Jyuu Ou Leon' Trivia *His dub name 'Thor' is the same name as the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. *His Inazuma Japan uniform is sleeveless. *Him and Kurimatsu were the only people from Inazuma Japan that didn't appear in GO. Navigation Category:Red Team Category:Keshin User